goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie watches My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks and gets doomed
Transcript Part 1: Carrie watches My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks *(November 17, 2017) *walks into the video store *Carrie: May I have Carrie watches My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks please? *Store Clerk: Here you go. *Carrie: Thanks. *Carrie's Dad: Carrie, how dare you getting My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls - Rainbow Rocks! You were supposed to get Shimajirō DVDs! Part 2 Finale: Carrie gets doomed/The King Of The Monsters beat Carrie up *Carrie's Mom: Carrie, you have lots of visitors who want to see you! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. You will like my favorite cartoons, music and movies and that is final! *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. *Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video. *Princess Scarlet Angel: I'm Scarlet Angel. You're worse than the evil version of the Save-Ums! *Mario: I'm Mario. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no apparent reason, I will shoot fireballs at you until you burn to death! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. When are you going to stop buying My Little Pony DVDs? *Wario: If you dare try to kill me and the Warioware characters, Mona and I will barge at you! *Yoshi: If you tickle torture Kirinta Kusano for no reason into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you kidnap Kirinta Kusano's permanently adopted sister his age, Bridget Kusano and tickle her feet into buying you My Little Pony toys, I will call the Lion Guard to come and take you away to the Pride Lands in Tanzania permanently! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't even think about calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King! *Princess Rosalina: I'm Rosalina. If you try to beat up my Luma, I'll attack you with my rod! *Toad: I'm Toad. The Save-Ums are 100% way better than you! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you tickle torture Nyakkii Momoyama for no reason with rainbow feathers, I will call the Japanese Elite Ops to come and arrest you! *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. We all heard that you got My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks on DVD without permission! *Daniel Tiger: I'm Daniel Tiger. Start liking my show or else my rival Shimajirō Shimano will beat you up! *Prince Wednesday: I'm Prince Wednesday. If you destroy 98% of the Land of Make-Believe's military, I will come over and royally beat you up! *O the Owl: I'm O the Owl. You will like PBS Kids, Disney and Shimajirō and that is final, you bad girl! *Katerina Kittykat: I'm Katerina Kittykat. You are considered to be the worse YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run over with my royal mail van! *Mr. Bean: *Captain Price: I'm Captain Price from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare trilogy. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason rainbow feathers paint into buying you My Little Pony-lan DVDs, me and the Special Air Service will attack you until you become nothing but ash and dust! *Nikolai: I'm Nikolai from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare trilogy. I'm extremely furious at you for causing more trouble! *Michael De Santa: I'm Michael De Santa! You are worse than Jimmy De Santa for getting more My Little Pony stuffa!! If you dare hire my son to make a grounded video out of Tommy Shimano or kidnap Monta Kimura and tickle his feet into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, me and my wife Amanda will beat you up!! *Franklin Clinton: I'm Franklin Clinton. If you pick on Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, Nyakkii Momoyama will whack you harder with a belt! *Trevor Phillips: I'm Trevor Phillips. If you beat up Shimajirō Shimano, I will run you over with my truck!! *Huang Lee: I'm Huang Lee. You will watch Ni Hao, Kai-lan and that is final or else I will attack you with my father's sword! *Tommy Vercettii: I'm Tommy Vercettii, I hate you for being a My Little Pony loving girl who ran away with Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe, Pedro and Edro 3 months ago! *Carl Johnson: I'm Carl Johnson! You are worse than Officer Frank Tenpenny and the Ballas gang!! *Niko Bellic: I'm Niko Bellic. You have completely lost your chances to see My Little Pony: The Movie! *Victor Vance: I'm Victor Vance! I will donate your My Little Pony stuffs to the charity and we strongly mean it! *Luis Lopez: I'm Luis Lopez. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for getting more My Little Pony stuffs!! *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! *Emily: I'm Emily Movolvoski! *Aaron: I'm Aaron! *Kyle: I'm Kyle! *Andrew: I'm Andrew. Why should we have to like you? *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. You are worse than my little sister, Ivy. *David Smith: I'm David Smith. I agree with my brother. *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. What I heard from that phone call was that you got My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!! That was very retarded of you! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. I'm Mimirin Midorihara. Shimajirō Shimano and I will still use your bedroom for getting My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. I'm extremely furious at you for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You were supposed to get Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 1 and Monica's Gang on DVD! But no, you had completely disobeyed us! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. My husband and I hate it when you cause lots of mayhem! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. I agree with my wife. *Torippii: I'm Torippii Sorano. If you kidnap my best friend Shimajirō Shimano and tickle his feet for no reason, my family and I will peck you on the head so hard with my beak! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You should be ashamed for getting more My Little Pony DVDs! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I will sell all of your My Little Pony stuffs to Walmart and Target so you will never get them back ever again! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. I'm Akio Toriyama. I hate you and I hate your videos! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. You will become a fan of Disney and that is final, you bad girl! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. If you tickle torture my girlfriend, Marurin Sasaki into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, I will send you to Zootopia! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. When are you going to stop making grounded videos out of us! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. Don't even think about tickling Mimirin Midorihara into buying you My Little Pony DVDs or else, I will send you to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. If you kidnap my permanently adopted sister my age, Bridget Kusano and tickle her feet into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, I will let Junichi Hiroyuki beat you up! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. You will be getting coal for Christmas this year! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. The only things you will eat are fruits and vegetables! *Carrie: No! (X16) I hate fruits and vegetables! *Monta Kimura: Too bad, Carrie. These are the only things you will eat from now on! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. We cannot stand you always not listening to us! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. Start paying attention to Elton John and that is final, you bad girl! *Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. If you were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will make a grounded video out of you! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. If you get me arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, I will let my girlfriend my age Kumakki Mashiro come and beat you up! *Kumakki Mashiro: Yup! That would be me. *Fievel: I'm Fievel from the American Tail, You need to Start paying attention to my movies! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I agree with my little brother. *Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from Am American Tail. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I'm extremely mad at you for getting My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls - Rainbow Rocks on DVD! Shame on you! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. You are considered to be the worst My Little Pony lover in the entire history! *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. Start liking my movie from 2000 or else, I will beat you up! *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. You will become a Nintendo and Tamagotchi fan and that is final! *Drew Pickles: I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. You will like my show and that ia final, you bad girl! *Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter. I hate you and your shows! *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! Now the Save-Ums have extra work to do thanks to you getting Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst MLP girl I have ever seen in my life! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. I'll help design clothes better than you, Carrie! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior makes me eat too much food! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will cry! *Tolee: I'm Tolee. If you hurt my girlfriend Laura Koala, Lucina is going to beat you up with a dagger! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang. Don't even think about kidnapping me and tickling my feet or else my boyfriend my age Akihiro Iwata will come and beat you up! *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang. If your hire Shreeky to kidnap me and tickle my feet into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, both my boyfriend my age Hiroshi Yamamoto and my friends will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you! *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. You're such a totally mean girl! *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. Carrie, I called every single pop singer Ratso Catso likes to ban you from coming to their concerts!! *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. Start paying attention to The Magic School Bus and that's final!! *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. According to my research, you are considered to be the most horrible girl and the worst YouTuber and troll in the whole entire history for getting more My Little Pony DVDs! Shame on you! *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. You will be forced to see Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this November! *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. We're sick and tired of you always not listening to us!! *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. When are you going to stop getting My Little Pony stuffs?! *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. You are considered to be the worst My Little Pony lover in the whole entire world!! *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. You are a very bad girl for getting more My Little Pony!! No more My Little Pony for you, naughty girl! *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. We're very furious at you for getting My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks on DVD! *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! *Fred: I'm Fred! *Daphne: I'm Daphne! *Velma: I'm Velma! *Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! Is watching My Little Pony good for you? Heck no! *Tom: I'm Tom. If you made a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will severely beat you up!! *Jerry: I'm Jerry. No more My Little Pony for you bad girl! Also, you will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters next month! *Yakko: I'm Yakko. If you made a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you and you'll be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Wakko: I'm Wakko. You are worse than Ratso Catso and Shreeky for getting more My Little Pony stuffa! Plus, you will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters! *Dot: I'm Dot. Do not even think about calling me Dottie or else Kikko Hayashida will beat you up!! *Mac: I'm Mac. I am very furious at you for getting more My Little Pony stuffs *Bloo: I'm Bloo, your behavior makes me furious for more My Little Pony stuffs! *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo, you're so naughty! *Coco: I'm Coco! No My Little Pony stuffs for you! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. For getting My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks on DVD, you'll play Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort and we strongly mean it! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. I'll donate your My Little Pony stuffs to the charity in London, United Kingdom and you'll never get them back ever again!! Also, You will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters! *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. You'll watch Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends instead of My Little Pony. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. Start paying attention to our show or else the Sailor Scouts will beat you up! *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! Don't even think about tickling Ramurin Makiba's feet with acrylic paint because if you do, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will beat you up! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. If you make Marurin Sasaki very angry by annoying her with the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song, she and I will beat you up! *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! We are extremely furious at you for what you had done today! *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. *Asuka Kazama: *Hwoarang: *Ling Xiaoyu: *Lei Wulong: *Forest Law: *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! If you get Shimajirō Shimano arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, I will get Sakura Shimano to come over and beat you up severely! *Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno and I agree with Naruto. If you tickle torture Marurin Sasaki with rainbow feathers, Lucina is going to slash you with a dagger! *Ino: I'm Ino! I agree with Sakura and Naruto, All of your My Little Pony stuff will be donated and your Justin Bieber will be burned once and for all! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. If you play Justin Bieber on the top volume until everyone nearly goes deaf, I will beat you up! *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. You are a very stupid girl for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. If you made a grounded video out of Mimirin Midorihara and her family, I will come over and beat you up until you bleed to death! *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. Don't even think about getting Kikko Hayashida arrested or else you'll be sent to Hoshido, Valla where Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, and Mikoto will kill you! *Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. If you made a grounded video out of Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia! *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. I'm very disappointed for what you did, start liking us along with Tamagotchi and quit liking My Little Pony! *Goku: I'm Goku. We Z Fighters will force you to love Dragon Ball Z and that is final! *Chi-Chi: I'm Chi-Chi. Now my husband and his friends have to gather all 7 Dragon Balls to summon the Eternal Dragon Shenron to repair all of the damages you had done to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! *Kid Gohan: I'm Kid Gohan. You are a very bad and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for causing more trouble! *Teen Gohan: I'm Teen Gohan. When are you going to stop bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends?! *Adult Gohan: I'm Adult Gohan. You'll forget your memories all about My Little Pony! *Videl: I'm Videl. You will not get anything for Christmas this year for bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and their siblings! *Goten: I'm Goten. You are a very bad girl for getting more My Little Pony stuffs and you will not get anything for Christmas this year! *Kid Trunks: I'm Kid Trunks. If you make a dead meat video out of Shimajirō Shimano, I will beat you up severely! *Future Trunks: I'm Future Trunks. If you hire Shreeky to kidnap Kirinta Kusano's permanently adopted sister his age, Bridget Kusano and tickle her feet for no reason, I will attack you with my sword! *Vegeta: I'm Vegeta. When are you going to stop being a brony? *Bulma: I'm Bulma. Don't even think about kidnapping Shimajirō Shimano and tickling his feet for no reason or else I will beat you up! *Piccolo: I'm Piccolo. If you ever call Kento Koshiba a crybaby, I will slice you in half! *Tien: I'm Tien. You'll completely forget your memories all about My Little Pony! *Chiaotzu: I'm Chiaotzu. We Z Fighters are very furious at you for getting My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks on DVD! *Yamcha: Yo it's me, Yamcha! If you ever call Shimajirō Shimano a crybaby, you will feel the wrath of my Wolf Fang Fist!! *Krillin: I'm Krillin. You are absolutely getting nothing for Christmas this year for getting My Little Pony stuffs nonstop! *Android 18: I'm Android 18. You are very bad girl and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire world for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Kion: I'm Kion. If you spill Pepsi soda on Sakurako Koinuma's dresses to make her upset to then point she'll cry extremely harder, I will use my Roar of the Elders on you! *Kiara: I'm Kiara. If you hire Shreeky to abduct Kikko Hayashida and tickle her feet for no reason, I will come over and attack you! *Zuri: I'm Zuri. You will go to summer school in every summer for the rest of the life! *Tiifu: I'm Tiifu. You will go to night school everynight for the rest of the life! *Bunga: I'm Bunga. You'll be doing lots of chores and community service! *Fuli: I'm Fuli. You will go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters! *Elsa: I'm Elsa. If you beat up Kikko Hayashida for no reason, I will freeze you to death with my ice powers! *Anna: I'm Anna. Don't even think about beating Mimirin Midorihara up or else I will punch you in the face! *Olaf: I'm Olaf. Start liking my movie and that's final! *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you kidnap Shimajirō Shimano's permanently adopted sister his age, Emily Shimano and tickle her feet for no reason, Mimirin Midorihara will call me to arrest you and I will throw you in jail in Zootopia! *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your Justin Bieber stuffs once and for all!! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. If you kidnap Mimirin Midorihara and tickle her feet for no reason with feathers into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, I will shoot you in the heart with my gun! *Moana: I'm Moana. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will whack you with a boat paddle! *Maui: I'm Maui. If you get Monta Kimura arrested or make a dead meat video out of Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishida, I will attack you with my hook! *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo, you will be forced to watch my film. If not, I will like Nyakkii Momoyama scratch and bite you so badly that you will bleed severely! *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You will like The Lion King and that is final! *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. When are you going to stop making dead meat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates?! *Guido: I'm Guido. *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. Start liking Big Hero 6 and that is final! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very deadly beating for getting more My Little Pony stuffs. *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You're worse than Anastasia and Drizella! *Belle: I'm Belle, you will watch Beauty and the Beast and if you disrespect the president of France, I will get the French military to come and attack you! Plus, you are worse than Gaston! *Snow White: I'm Snow White, me and the Seven Dwarfs will force you to watch my film *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You are worse than Jafar for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You're nothing but a complete savage for getting more My Little Pony stuffs! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad girl! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you could become a fan of my movie. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will attack you with my sword!! *VTM on YT: I'm VYM on YT. You are worse than Althea Andrea and Pamela Castro! *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. Start paying attention to Onegai My Melody and that is final! *My Melody: I'm My Melody. I agree with Uta-chan. *Monica: I'm Monica, for your punishment is you need to watch my show! If not then I will hit you with my bunny toy Samson or even worse, Kento Koshiba will severely beat you up until you bleed to death! *Star Butterfly: I'm Star Butterfly. Start paying attention to my show Star vs. the Forces of Evil! *Marco Diaz: I'm Marco Diaz. And I agree what Star says. *Angry German Kid: I am Leopald Slikk, also known as the Angry German Kid! We're going to donate your My Little Pony stuff and hit your head on the wall 25 times nonstop! *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. *Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. *Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. *Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. *Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. *Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. *Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. *Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. *Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. All of your Justin Bieber stuff will be demolished once and for all! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. The Save-Ums and I will not tolerate your actions for getting more My Little Pony stuffs. *Foo: I'm Foo. Your stuff you like will be donated to charity! *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to buy Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks while grounded. If you get more My Little Pony stuffs... (close-up shot of his red glowing eyes) ...I'll beat you up with a chainsaw... (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) ...because it could smash your skull! *Noodle: I'm Noodle. Getting Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Shame on you for getting Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, you know doing that is so stupid. *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. Me no wike you. *Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. You are a very bad student of mine just like Rookie and Dark Bowser! *Principal Eric: And I'm Principal Eric. You are a very bad girl and a bad student that I'm going to be having for the 2017 to 2018 school year at GoAnimate High School! *Carrie: WILL YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?! I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE SAYING, YOU STUPID DIMWITS!!!! *YankieDude5000: Carrie, shut up! *Sarah West: That's right, Carrie. You need to shut up or else Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania from The King Of The Monsters are going to beat you up! *Shimajirō: You'll be forced to watch all four of my shows until you die, or else my friends and I will beat you up! *Mimirin: I agree with my boyfriend! *Nyakkii: Me too! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Me three! *Torippii: Me four! *Fieve: You'll be forced to watch all four of my movies until you die or else, you'll become a mouse like me and the Mousekewitzes! *Tanya: I agree with Fievel Mousekewitz. *Toni: Me too. *Monta Kimura: You'll be forced to play all Mario games until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! *Yasuko Minamoto: You will also play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! Category:Carrie's grounded days Category:Carrie get grounded series Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show